Protect The Future King
by chimera0205
Summary: summary to be added at a later date
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any associated material. That honour goes to the genius known as Eiichiro Oda.

"Ha Austin you suck" my friend Illyas exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. This is my first time playing Ivern" I replied agitatedly. We were playing a game of league of legends and I had just died. That's when I heard the familiar notification that I got an email. "Hang on let me check my email real quick while I respond"

"Wait did you get an email too? Kinda weird coincidence that we got one at the same time. Maybe we got the same email." Illyas questioned

I pulled up my email and my eyes widened when I checked my latest email. "Wtf is this shit." I exclaimed

"what is it austin?" Illyas questioned

"this email is so weird. Its mostly blank page with just the question "do you want to go on a adventure" and a link" austin replied

"Your kidding right?" Illyas questioned incredulously.

"No, why?" Austin replied.

" Because I just got the exact same email" He replied. "Well whatever. It's probably just some scam or virus. Lets just get back to the game" He said dismissively

"Imma open the link" I said flatly. "Why" Illyas replied. " because i'm curious and I wanna spite you" I replied matter o factly. "Well fuck you too. When you get a virus on your computer don't come to me for text support" He replied.

I opened up the email and the strangest thing happened. A image of some mustached guy with a red pirate hat appeared and my phone froze. " what the actual fuck" I said to myself

"I'm guessing that means you opened the link. What happened." illyas inquired

"Well an image of some mustached pirate guy appeared on my phone and my phone froze up" I said worriedly

"Oh that happened to you too didn't it" he replied

"Yeah…...wait WHAT! You opened it too!" i shouted

"I'm sorry. I was curious too… wait a second I think it's saying something" Illyas said as we both listened in on what our phones were saying.

 _"You young boys off another world. You must protect the future king."_

 _"_ Future king? What the fu-" I was cut off from whatever it was i was trying to say as my phone suddenly emitted a bright blinding light. I grabbed at my eyes in pain from the light and i'm pretty sure i heard Illyas cry out in pain.

After a couple of minutes the pain went away and my vision cleared up. Except I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in some 19th century market with dozens if not hundreds of people walking around buying and selling various good. I looked to my left and noticed illyas a couple feet away looking around in awe. "What? How? Why?... I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS" he stammered out.

He looked at me clearly panicked and I realized I was gonna have to be the logical and calm one. "Ok ok ok let's be calm and think through this. First lets figure out where we are then well figure how we got here later. Theres seagulls everywhere and I see the masts of a couple of ships in the background so were clearly near the sea. There's a market around us so either were not in america anymore or were in a rural part" Illyas just sat there nodding at my assessment while trying to calm down. "Wait a minute…. MAST?! Ok either this town is having the world's most extravagant renaissance festival or we traveled back in time." I said panickedly.

Before we had time to let that sink in people started moving and clearing a path for some blond teenager who was flanked by two guys holding muskets with white and blue attire with the word marine on their shirt. We just so happened to be in the middle of the path but we were too busy staring at the guy in shock and disbelief. He walked up to us. "Hey buddy is there something wrong with you?" He asked us. We just continued to sit there and stare at him. "I'm starting to get pissed off. If you guys don't get out of my way i'll have my boys shoot you" he said while he pointed at the marines behind him. The marines aimed their guns at us.

I shook my head. "Sorry we were just stroke by how good that suit looks on you and how handsome you are" I responded as I grabbed illyas and pulled him outta the way.

He blushed. "thanks. I guess i'll let you go this time but don't ever get in my way ever again." he said

"did you just hit on Helmeppo" Illyas exclaimed as he burst out laughing. My cheeks stained red as i blushed furiously.

"s-s-s-shut up I had to so he wouldn't shoot us" i defended.

"Whatever you say man. Soooooo apparently were in one piece. What do we do from here" Illyas questioned.

"isn't it obvious my friend. Since we're in shells town there's only ONE thing to do. We help a certain rubber man save a green haired pirate hunter." I said with a smirk.

"of fucking course" Illyas responded with resignation before he turned to the nearest civilian "where's the nearest marine base" he asked kindly before she pointed in the direction that Helmeppo had gone in. Illyas thanked her and we both walked in the direction of the base.

When we arrived at the base we saw that it was in chaos. Apparently we had arrived at the time that Luffy was attacking it and looking for Zoro's swords. "so what now Austin" Illyas asked.

"well we can't do shit without weapons so obviously we raid there armory." I said as I jumped down from the wall and walked into the base with Illyas following close behind me. Due to the chaos of luffy attacking the base there was no one guarding the entrance so we were able to enter the base with little to no trouble. Unfortunately they did have someone guarding the armory.

"Well what the fuck do we do about him" Illyas said about the musket toting marine guarding the armory

"Dont worry ive got this" I said calmly as I stated to walk towards the guard. He noticed me and quickly aimed his musket at me.

"What are you doing here. This is world government property. You're trespassing." he shouted in an authoritative manner while he aimed his musket at me.

"I know" I said flatly as I kept walking towards him. At this point I was only a few feet away from him.

"If you don't leave now i'll have to shoot you" he said and I noticed that he now had his finger on the trigger.

I walked up a couple of feet before a felt the cold feeling of the gun barrel being pressed up against my forehead. "No you won't" I said before I grabbed the barrel of the gun and pulled it and elbowed him in the face stunning him and causing him to lose his grip on the musket. I took the musket and smashed the but of it into his face knock him to the ground. I was about to hit him again before I realized he was out cold. I then used the gun to shoot the lock off of the armory. We walked into the armory to see hundreds of assorted guns knives and swords all over the place. There were even some grenades and cannonballs. Illyas walked up to one sword in particular.

"Is this what I think it is?" he questioned.

"Yes. I believe it is" he grinned and I walked over to a the gun shelf and picked up a couple of guns. "This will do nicely. VERY nicely"

'This has to be the worst day of my life' thought a blonde haired teen by the name of helmeppo. 'First some dumb kid feeds Zoro. Then some straw hat wearing rubber freak broke in and beat up most of the bases men. And now the freak was going toe to toe with my dad. Luckily I managed to take this kid hostage or else daddy coulda lost' "DON'T MOVE OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT THE KID" I shouted out before I felt cold steel being pressed against my head

"No. no you won't." an eerily familiar voice said from behind me. I looked back and saw the kid who hit on me earlier holding a gun flintlock pistol to my head. He and his friend were both armed. He was armed with one flintlock pistol in each hand, two more strapped to his belt, a blunderbuss and and a musket on his back, and two daggers on his belt. His friend was armed with a scimitar in one hand, a dagger in the other and several grenades on his belt.

"Now drop that gun" Austin said and I did just that.

Now that he had stopped the blonde haired ignoramus from doing anything to coby we were about to kickback and watch Zoro and Luffy kick Morgans ass when some random marine decided to try to take our heads off. Luckily Illyas noticed him in time and was able to block the marines sword strike with his scimitar and stab him in the gut with his dagger then kick him to the ground. "Well close" Illyas said.

"Yeah" I responded "sadly because of it we missed Morgan getting his ass kicked.

"Really? I was looking forward to that" Illyas responded in a disappointed tone.

It was then that Luffy and Zoro walked up to us. "Hey thanks for saving coby." luffy said "but who are you guys"

"My names Austin and this guy is Illyas" I said "and we don't have a ride outta here. Can we stick with you for a little while"

"Sure" luffy responded


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several hours after we had defeated Morgan and his men and now we were at a local bar eating, drinking, and getting to know one another. Several marines walked into the bar. "Look we appreciate that you took down captain Morgan and whatnot but you're still pirates so we're gonna have to ask you to leave this town" said the new commanding officer of the town captain Ripper.

Me, Illyas, Zoro, and Luffy all got into a small skiff provided by the marines while Coby joined the marines. We sailed for a day or two before we realized that we had no idea where the hell we were going. Not to mention we had ran out of food.

"Im soooooooo hungry" Luffy whined.

"Yeah well that's your fault because YOU ATE ALL THE GODDAMN FOOD" I yelled out angrily.

"Hey look a tasty bird" he said as he looked up at a large pink bird flying above us.

"STOP IGNOR- you know what, fuck it. Catch the bird Luffy." I said with a devious smirk on my face.

"alright " he said before launching himself at the bird before discovering it was much larger than it then he thought it was and it ended up catching _him_ and it flew off.

"Sometimes you just got to relish in the pain of the stupid" I said as I looked on with a sadistic smirk on my face until I noticed Zoro and Illyas staring at me with horrified looks. "Ummm Zoro shouldn't we be chasing after him" I pointed out.

"Oh right" Zoro said before he grabbed the oars and started to row the boat after the bird at inhuman speeds.

" JESUS FUCKING CHRIST ZORO. TOO FAST" Illyas shouted as he tightly grabbed the side of the skiff.

"I thought you don't believe in jesus?" I questioned

"Ok 1. Muslims do believe in jesus. we just don't believe he was the messiah. And 2. Fine. MUHAMED FUCKING CHRIST."

"I dont think thats a thing"

"Yes it is"

" its not"

Somehow during our bickering Zoro rowed passed a raft and three people jumped on our skiff as we passed said raft. They drew their swords. "In the name of captain Buggy we are taking th-" before they could finish what they were trying to say one of them found a scimitar pointed at his throat and the other two had pistols aimed at their heads. Me and Illyas were glaring furiously at them.

"Never interrupt a atheist and a muslim in the middle of a religious debate" I said angrily.

"Now if you'd kindly drop your weapons and help Zoro row this damn boat that would be greatly appreciated" Illyas ordered. They nodded and dropped their swords before picking up some of the extra oars and helping Zoro row. Increasing our already inhuman speed. We saw land up ahead and we also saw the bird that had Luffy caught in its beak. get shot outta the sky in a fiery and weirdly flashy explosion.

When we got to where Luffy was we saw him locked up in a cage with a cannon pointed at it and there was everybody's favorite orange haired thief fighting against a small group of pirates.

"Zoro save the girl. Me and Illyas got Luffy." I ordered then looked at Illyas. "Illyas can I borrow one of your grenades."

He smirked and handed me one then grabbed one for himself. We both lit our grenades and threw them into the relatively large group of pirates that were charging us. The grenades took out most of them but five of them kept charging. I drew two of my flintlocks and took two of them down with shots to center mass. I barely dodged strike that would have beheaded me from a third one. I looked over and saw Illyas block a strike from one with his scimitar before stabbing him in the gut with his dagger. He got nicked in the shoulder by another. I managed to pistol whip the guy who tried to take my head, which knocked him out cold. I watched Illyas knock out the last guy hitting him in the back off the head the the flat of the blade. We walked up to Luffys cage and I shot the lock off. Me and Illyas tried and failed to pick Luffy up luckily Zoro ran by and grabbed him. We ran away but not before Nami shot their own cannon at them basically destroying their ship and taking out most of the remaining pirates.

"Jesus christ you two are weak. You can't even pick up Luffy." Zoro said condescendingly.

"No you're just freakishly strong." Illyas responded.

"You're both right" Nami concluded.

"Dont think im afraid to shoot a girl" I said as I glared at Nami.

She shrugged. "Hey i'm only stating facts"

"Umm guys" Illyas said as he tried to get our attention.

"What is it Illyas" responded.

"Luffys gone" he said.

"WHAT! Where the hell could he have gone. We literally took our eyes off him for a couple second." I said exasperatedly. We looked around for a couple minutes and found him playing with a small white dog in front of a pet store. There was an old man wearing some kind of makeshift leather armor and carrying a spear. He introduced himself as boodle and explained that he was the mayor of this town and he was gonna try to take the town back from Buggy.

"Well what do we have here" a weird looking man with a large white lion following behind him said as he strutted up towards us. The dog started to growl before lunging at him and biting him in the leg. "Ah get off me you filthy mongrel" he shouted before he kicked the dog away.

My eyes were cold fury as I slowly walked up towards him. "I don't care what you do to the building around here. But you never NEVER kick a dog" I seethed out before i hit him in the face as hard as i could knocking him out cold. His lion growled at me and pounced on me, pinning my arms down with its large paws. "I am become error" I squeaked out as I flinched and prepared for the sweet mercy of death. Luckily I didn't become lion food on account of a supersonic rubber fist slamming into the lion and propelling it into the nearest house and knocking it out cold. "Thanks for the save Luffy" I said gratefully.

"Your welcome Austin" he replied

I looked around for a bit before realizing that mayor boodle was missing. "where the fresh hell did the mayor guy go" I questioned

"I think he went off to fight Buggy" nami said.

"welp guess we gotta go then" Luffy said

"yep" me, Illyas, and Zoro all replied

"go? Go where?" Nami questioned

"isn't it obvious. We have to go prevent an old man from committing suicide via clown" i stated matter o factly.

"but your pirates. scoundrels of the sea. Why do you care about some random mayor of some town that none of you live in?" Nami questioned.

"because we're good pirates" Illyas said in response.

"but there's no such thing as a good pirate!" Nami shouted with shocking amounts of emotion.

"well clearly there is" I said as we started to walk in the direction of Buggys ship

"Ughhhhh fine" she said before following us. We walked for several minutes before we found mayor boodle getting his ass kicked by buggy. Buggy got knocked away by luffy. Cabaji came out and started duking it out with Zoro. Buggys ten remaining grunts looked at me, Illyas, Nami, and mayor Boodle. and drew their weapons and charged us.

"I've always wanted to use one of these. What better time than now." I said as pulled my blunderbuss off of my back and fired it into the small horde of pirates blowing three of them away, either knocking them out or flat out killing them. Nami drew out her bo staff and Illyas drew his scimitar. Nami dodged a swing from a large axe wielding pirate before knocking out with a hard hit to the head. Illyas blocked a sword strike with his scimitar before drawing his dagger and stabbing the pirate in the gut. The pirate dropped his sword in pain. Illyas used this opportunity to hit him in the head with the pommel of his sword knocking the poor pirate out. Two pirates attacked mayor Boodle. He stabbed one of them in the stomach with his spear but while his spear was still stuck in the pirates gut the other pirate raised his sword to give a killing blow. But before the pirate could swing he was shot in the head. Mayor Boodle looked back to see that I had put my blunderbuss away and had drawn two of my pistols. One of the pistols was smoking. I fired again and dropped one of the three remaining pirates. The last two pirates looked at us in fear at the fact that we just took out 8 other pirates without so much as a scratch before they both dropped their weapons and ran away in fear.

"Well that was fun. Now if you'll excuse me we have a pirate ship to plunder" I said to Mayor Boodle. Me, Nami, and Illyas got on buggy's ship and stole all their valuables while Zoro and Luffy finished off Buggy and Cabaji.

"They had like 15 million berries on that ship." I told Luffy and Zoro.

"I call half" Nami exclaimed.

"Nope you get a third. Me and Illyas get a third and Luffy and Zoro get a third. It's only fair that we split equally between all three parties." Illyas said.

Nami sulked or a minute before he perked up "what do you mean all THREE parties? I only see two. Me and you pirates." she questioned.

"Welllll technically me and Illyas never joined Luffy's crew. We just happen to be hitching a ride." I chimed in.

"Uuughhhh fine" she relented.

Suddenly we heard a lot of loud screaming and turned to see an angry mob charging at us.

"Guys is it just me or is there a angry mob coming at us?" Illyas questioned.

"No Illyas that's not just you. There's definitely an angry mob coming at us" I confirmed Illyas's suspicions. I then looked at Nami. "Hey Nami. wanna hitch a ride with us" I asked

"Yes please" she answered before we all took off running towards our boats that me and Illyas had tied together earlier. We got in the boats and set sail right before the mob caught.

"We liberate their town from pirates and they chase us off. What ungrateful little bastards." I grumbled "well whatever. Let's set sail for syrup island."

"Why syrup island" Nami questioned.

" because goats, slingshots, and pinocchio" I responded.

"What?" she questioned

"Yes" I replied.

She looked at me confused for a few seconds before looking around at the rest of the crew to see luffy and zoro clearly just as confused as her and Illyas smirking. She shook her head before setting our course. "whatever"


End file.
